


vacation all i ever wanted

by the_gods_wife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, THEY DESERVE SOFT THINGS, Vacation fluff, stucky drabbles, stucky fluff, your honor they’ve been through enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: i was whining to @indyluckycharlie about not being able to write so she said to stop what i was doing and write something with yield, horses, and green. here y’all go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	vacation all i ever wanted

Steve glares at the scenery, verdant hills and acres of pasture. Restlessness hums just under his skin, makes his joints itch, rattled his spine. He thinks there may be nothing worse than a vacation. Nothing worse than being made to relax. But Bucky wanted to go away, see some trees, breathe some fresh air, so here Steve is. In hell. He's already mucked the stalls - twice - already cleaned and oiled the tack, already filled the hayloft with a fresh new batch of hay that didn't make him sneeze. And Bucky is still asleep. Which, if anyone should still be asleep it's Steve. Since he was the one getting fucked into the mattress all night. Sighing, he stomps back up the wide front porch, parks himself on the swing and absolutely does not frown. He's not sure how long he sits, idly gliding back and forth, before the sounds of Bucky waking and heading downstairs reach his ears. Coming out onto the porch, Bucky takes one look at him and laughs, all sleep-rough and content. Sits down next to Steve on the swing, bumping their shoulders together, and Steve can feel his expression yielding, softening into something like pleasure. Relaxing doesn't come naturally to him, but sharing Bucky's joy sure does.


End file.
